The invention relates to an automated clutch for a vehicle, in particular for an agricultural tractor.
Numerous automatic transmission devices for vehicles are known, but they are difficult to adapt to a vehicle not specially equipped for them. They are also very costly.
Automatic clutch devices which are operated by an electrical contact activated by the gear lever and which thus allow retention of the conventional mechanical gearboxes of the vehicles also are known. However, such automatic clutches which are intended to replace conventional clutches are themselves difficult to adapt to a vehicle.